The invention relates to a guide housing for the linearly moving output element of a cylinder actuator and furthermore to fittings for presetting and monitoring the action of the actuator.
A variety of such guide housings have already come into use. One aim of the invention is to design a compact form of a such housing.
A further object of the invention is to devise such a housing that is economical in the use of material.
A further object of the invention is to devise such a housing that may be produced at a low price.
As part of a still further aim, the invention seeks to make possible an actuator that may be simply and adjustably secured to a support plate or the like and which is well adapted for the connection of various fittings and accessories to it.